mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Marsh
Final Clash (Italian: Il Mondo delle Paludi) is the twenty-first episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis After the victory over the Great Spotted, Sir Braveheart and Myellin check the maps to better understand which way they must go, and decide that the best road to follow is the one which leads to a place marked on the map called the "swamp of the big algae". The difficulty is that this point is located in the middle of a huge swamp, and that there are no roads to reach it. We see on the map, a winding road that indicates a route, but it is submerged in water. Rakhal, Myellin, Chaca, Sir Braveheart and Cordall hold a meeting and try in vein to understand the indications on the map. They then decide to head out anyway, and to find solutions as they go. The journey proceeds as the land becomes muddier and muddier until they find themselves in a swamp with many strange aquatic plants growing out of it. Clouds of very annoying insects make the march all the more difficult, and the five little dinosaurs notice that the insects tend to stay away from some plants which are full of tiny red berries. Tric goes over to one of these bushes and picks some of them; he then sniffs them and starts to sneeze. The berries are like pepper, only even stronger. The five little dinosaurs tell their compatriots about the berries, and the whole army rubs the berries on their bodies and faces to keep the black clouds of tirelessly annoying insects away. At the moment in which they apply this insect repellant, the swamp becomes an impetuous river which drags them along in its current. The pterodactyls try desperately to save their companions who are sucked in by underwater by the current, but to no avail. The river carries Rakhal's army along quickly, as if they were in a tunnel, when the current which was dragging them along stops. They then find themselves floating near a muddy bottom from which large bubbles of air rise to the surface. They begin to get short of air, when the instinct to survive drives one of them to climb into a big air bubble, allowing him to breathe; he then helps the others by showing them to follow his example. Once they have entered the air bubbles, they are then carried back to the surface and swim to a point indicated by the pterodactyls who had followed their companions from the air. Once again, they see only a swamp. Rakhal and his companions regain their breath, look to the other side a barrier formed by algae, and they see the end of the swamp. Several large birds are flying over this strange algae. Suddenly, an algae leaf unrolls and becomes very long like the tongue of a frog. It captures a bird, and then retracts, pulling it into the mass of algae. The algae swells as if it had its mouth full, and with tremendous noise, chews its poor victim. Rakhal barely has time to realize that this is a patch of meat-eating algae, when dozens and dozens of leaves unroll and come toward them. Rakhal and his companions cut the leaves with their swords, but all their efforts seem useless. The sliced leaves reform and double in number. Sir Braveheart is looking around devising a plan. He calls the five little dinosaurs over to talk with them. While the others are fighting the meat-eating algae, Sir Braveheart has the pterodactyls carry him and the five little dinosaurs to the place where they had found the red berries. The five little dinosaurs and Sir Braveheart fill bags with the pepper berries. They press them with big stones and continue to do battle. Sir Braveheart shouts out to Rakhal, urging him to be ready to pass over the algae. In formation, one behind the other, the pterodactyls carry our friends down over the algae, avoiding their leaves, but passing dangerously close over their immense mouths as they throw in the bags full of pepper before flying back up. The algae swells enormously, emmiting a dull vibration as though it were about to explode, while all the leaves beat desperately at the water. Rakhal signals for his army to run over the critical point, through the matted leaves, in order to reach solid ground, while from the mouths of the algae, we hear the noise of a thunder clap and can see flames shooting forth. All the leaves fall on the surface of the water, as if they were dead or lacking sustenance. Rakhal and his army celebrate Sir Braveheart for having saved them. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Fairies * King Brion 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes